


There's something I need to tell you

by Sevnaria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt has a secret that he's afraid to reveal but now the time has come. The only question is - how will his friends take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something I need to tell you

Bertholdt was nervous and sweating… a lot.

Like more than he normally did. 

He sat in the passenger seat of Reiner’s truck but wished that he could swap places with Annie, who sat in the back. They were on their way home from the movies and Reiner had just pulled up in front of Bertholdt’s house. Like always, they sat in the car chatting for a while before parting.

“You can say whatever you want, I liked it”, Reiner said to Annie, the two of them apparently being in the middle of an argument concerning the movie.

“Liked what?” Bertholdt hadn’t been paying attention for a while now.

“When he was stuck to that creepy memory-swiping-machine but then he managed to blow the place up and escape with the hot girl”, Reiner smiled at the memory. 

“It was illogical and stupid, he should have died”, Annie muttered.

Bertholdt smiled at their bickering and almost forgot why he was feeling nervous. He was soon reminded when Reiner starting talking about meeting at school next day and motioning for Bertholdt to get out. He swallowed hard and his voice was shaking at his next words. 

“Umm… before I go, I just want to tell you guys something”, he didn’t dare to look at them and felt like he was about to throw up. 

“Go on”, Annie said in her usual way when Bertholdt had been quiet for a while. 

“It’s just something I’ve been thinking about for a couple of years, and I understand if you never want to speak to me again”, he started tearing up at the thought of losing his friends but he had to say this. “I think I might be… you know…” He really didn’t want to say the word out loud.

“Gay?” Reiner asked in a gentle tone and Bertholdt snapped his head up, looking at Reiner in shock.

“H-how did you know?” 

“Please, like it’s a surprise”, Annie said and sounded almost bored. 

“Annie”, Reiner scolded before turning to Bertholdt. “C’mon Bertl, we’ve been friends since forever, we know you.”

“And you also stare at the members of the hockey team like, all the time”, Annie added. 

“Yeah, that too”, Reiner admitted.

Bertholdt let out his breath carefully, not even realizing he’d been holding it. He didn’t know if he felt relieved because the truth was out or scared because it seemed to be obvious that he was gay. As usual, Reiner seemed to know exactly what was going through his mind. 

“Don’t worry about it, no one knows but us”, he assured Bertholdt. “Besides, it’s not such a big deal, lots of people at school are openly homosexual and not being bullied.” 

Bertholdt managed to give his friend a little smile and felt like maybe this wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him after all, being gay might actually be okay.

“So… you’re okay with it?” 

“Of course dummy”, Annie sighed but her tone was a tiny bit softer.

“Absolutely”, Reiner said and before Bertholdt could react he found himself enveloped in Reiner’s strong arms. When he overcame the initial shock, he hesitantly brought his arms around the bigger man. “We’ll always be here for you”. When Bertholdt heard the words he started laughing, it was not something he thought he would ever hear come out of Reiner’s mouth. 

When Reiner heard his laugh he joined in and they sat like that for what seemed like forever, Annie rolled her eyes but Bertholdt thought he could see a shadow of a smile on the girl’s lips as he pulled away from the hug. 

“See you in school tomorrow”, Reiner said when Bertholdt exited the vehicle. 

“Yeah”, Bertholdt answered and got out. “And thanks”, he added before shutting the door and walking up to his house. He heard the car start and drive off, honking once before turning around a corner. 

‘Well, that could have gone worse’, he thought and smiled to himself as he entered the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic ever and it is based on my own experience with coming out to my friends, with some moderations here and there. It was written in one go and posted on impulse after some quick proofreading by myself, therefore it could very well contain mistakes and feel free to tell me in that case.
> 
> I really hope you liked it and thanks for reading!^^


End file.
